Wireless terminals (e.g., cell phones, Personal digital assistants, pagers, etc.), wireline terminals (e.g., wired and cordless home telephones, office telephones, etc.), and Internet-Protocol terminals are all common and provide similar services, but the need exists for more cooperation between them.